


身不由己 Uncontrollable

by 蒙马特在讲 (anne926)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne926/pseuds/%E8%92%99%E9%A9%AC%E7%89%B9%E5%9C%A8%E8%AE%B2
Summary: abo，车，妹a警告，有自改世界观设定。本文为代发，原发于微博 @蒙马特在讲，受委托带原作者转至AO3。（来自搬运工的碎碎念：这篇妹攻太香了！腹黑小太阳坑姐水平一流！也不怪安娜忍不住，姐姐那么好吃，谁不馋姐姐呢！
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文搬运与微博，原作 @蒙马特在讲，原链 https://www.weibo.com/5912584991/IqxiBdeyJ  
> 如果喜欢本文，请大家移步微博给原作者点个赞吧！  
> 评论也是很欢迎的！以上~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定
> 
> 1.omega不会主动发情，alpha会主动发情。但omega会受alpha信息素的影响被动发情。  
> 2.抑制剂对发情开始的alpha不起作用。  
> 3.alpha和omega都可分为阴性和阳性，对信息素的偏好也不同。嗜阴型alpha体型娇小，但肌肉密度更高。同时，阴性omega偏理性。

阿伦戴尔公爵家次女是一名优秀的alpha，不仅如此还是名罕见的嗜阴型alpha。

也正是如此，相比起其他的alpha，她面容俊俏，身体柔软又有力。在性格上也是开朗大方，嘴上又能言善辩，不论是谁，都对公爵的次女有着说不完的喜欢。

谁不喜欢这样的女孩？优秀，美丽，又温暖，如太阳一样炽热又遥不可及，人们都觉得，如果次女能够成为公爵，那真的是前途无量 。可她终究是个次女。

尤其是在阿伦戴尔公爵夫妇的葬礼上，人们对于次女的第二继承人的地位更是表示了十二分的惋惜。

长女是很优秀，有传言道，阿伦戴尔家的长女琴棋书画样样精通，聪慧果断美丽大方，精通多国语言，擅长各类经商管理性质的专业。

可……

上帝保佑，自十年前次女公开分化成alpha之后，谁也没见过那个声称自己是beta的长女。

在人们的记忆中，长女有着和次女截然不同的白金色的头发。她气质清冷，沉默寡言，在还是一个小女孩的时候，就表现出超出同龄人的优雅和淡漠。

几年前，许多人询问过长女的性别，谁都不信传言中那倾国倾城的美女居然不是omega。

可艾格纳·阿伦戴尔公爵总是会淡淡地回答：“Beta，艾莎她是一名Beta。”

届时人们总会拍着公爵的肩膀说：“beta也好，没有发情期，普普通通平平凡凡，多好啊。胜过一个omega啊。”

是啊，胜过成为omega啊，你们家二女不是alpha吗，要是这个美丽想姐姐是个omega，这可怎么办呀，谁都不能保证对信息素敏感到极致的alpha能把持得住。

在今天的葬礼上，人们终于见到了公爵的长女——艾莎·阿伦戴尔。

她身着黑色的礼服，双手交叠着放在小腹前，

微微屈身向到场的来宾表示感谢。

哦不，天呐，所有用来描写纯白的词用来形容她都不够，若不看那一身黑装，她就仿佛下凡巡查人间的神女，高贵淡雅而又神圣，周身散发着不可接近的气场，让人不自禁想如同膜拜君主一般跪在她的脚下，任她差遣。

若非白皙的小脸上那两道淡淡的泪痕，谁也想不到这位如神女般的公爵长女会有情绪这类感性所致的东西。

尤物，阿伦戴尔家的beta长女是个如同omega一般的绝代尤物！

上帝保佑，若长女不是beta而是名柔弱的omega，在座的各位一定会想尽办法哪怕是用信息素催其发情，也要将冠上家主名号的她拉下来变成哪家的生育机器，只留下还未长成的alpha次女和残破的阿伦戴尔家族。

可惜，可惜，那绝世佳人是名普通的beta。

在悲壮的葬礼上，长女总是与次女礼貌而不失友好地隔着一段距离，次女叠加的悲伤与失望如同写在脸上一样明明白白，可那长女偏偏装作一副看不懂的模样，仅是淡漠地略一眼她妹妹，便踩着步子轻飘飘地走开。这是第一继承人作为beta对alpha的嫉妒。

有些人这样想。

末了，几位同宗的长辈对着长女说：“现在，你们两个是彼此唯一的亲人了。”

艾莎瞥了一眼眼角通红的妹妹，轻轻点了点头，嘱咐了下人一些送客的事宜便离开，留下她妹妹独自一人面对失去父母的巨大悲伤。

时光荏苒，距夺走父母的那场海难已经过去了五年。

阿伦戴尔家的长女除去葬礼那天迈出了房间大门，她再也没有走出过那道黑色的实木门一步。即使是葬礼当晚，她也还是将门从里面上了锁，任何文案，她只会让仆人送到房间并在那里解决，屹然将卧室当成了办公室。她就这样继续与她妹妹过上同一

屋檐下绝不碰面的日子。

而阿伦戴尔家的次女——安娜·阿伦戴尔，即使面对姐姐的这番冷漠，也还是长成了一名优秀的alpha，她的身体灵活而有力，思维敏捷而迅速，她具备了alpha所有的优点并将其发挥得淋漓尽致，没有受到那极致冷淡的一丝影响。

哦，缺点自然也不会少，但有一事确实是无奈的——身为alpha，她依旧逃不了镌刻在基因里的缺陷。

发情期。

一个月的理性里必会出现的长达三天的疯狂，发情期会让一名出类拔萃的alpha沦为一头只会交配的雄兽，满脑子只有两个念头——扯住一名omega，狠狠咬住那人的omega腺，标记她，占有她，同时用自己身下的腺体塞满omega的生殖腔，将自己的种子射进omega的子宫里，让omega为此颤抖。

是的，这就是发情期的恐怖。

所以，安娜不得不按时服用或注射抑制剂，好让自己不要在那三天被本能所控制。

事情本应该这样的，挪威普普通通的六月份，安娜细数日历上日子来计算自己的发情期，好让下人提前准备好抑制剂，以免失了理智的自己拖着充血立起的下体跑到大街上随便抓一个没有标记的omega当街强暴标记然后过十个月对方又抱着孩子来找自己……

本应该在抑制剂的帮助下平平稳稳的度过圣约翰日假期，然后开开心心去上学。

本该如此的……

安娜窝在房间的一角，咬着衣角忍受着欲望的侵蚀。

本应该这样的，注射抑制剂，跳过发情期，让信息素变淡，让下体避免充血变大这一系列的生理反应……

她不禁怀疑这一切都是上帝在和她开玩笑，因为圣约翰日，大部分有宗教信仰的仆人放假回家，凯尔在回家前将注射器和抑制剂放在自己的床头嘱咐了无数遍要在明天中午前注射完毕，然后注射器就因为自己的失足被踩碎，外加仓库大门在仆人拿抑制剂的时候不小心将年久失修的旧锁给掰断了，新锁刚刚配好，钥匙尚未送到她手——总得等仆人回来从锁匠或身为家主的姐姐手里转交给她。

总而言之，现在的安娜，必须要忍住。一定忍到凯伊回来——那个中年的beta总是有办法，就算是发情期已经开始了抑制剂不再有用，安娜相信，那个老家伙总是有办法。

三年前自己发情期提前，就是凯伊给了自己一针，让自己迷迷糊糊睡了三天整，度过了要命的发情期。

只要能保持住理智，一切就不会完蛋。

哪怕没有理智，只要能把自己困在这里……

安娜从打理好的下周远行的行李里面，拿出来了麻绳。

只要能不出去乱操……


	2. Chapter 2

阿伦戴尔家的长女……偶不，应该是家主——艾莎·阿伦戴尔，此时正站在书架旁犹豫着。

今天是圣约翰日，虽然口头上时不时挂上几句上帝，但她本是一名无神论者，她不觉得今天她应该读什么宗教读物。

相反，她觉得今天阳光明媚，万里无云，实在是适合读一些浪漫些的小说，可想来还有一些父亲留下来的笔记尚且没有理解完毕，需要阅读并加以整理。

她在责任与个人爱好的天平中摇摆不定，最终从书架中抽出来了一本手写的书籍。

上帝保佑，她必须要在妹妹成年前打理好这个家，还不能与她可爱的妹妹相碰面。

她叹了一口气，正欲抱着书到书桌旁坐下。突然，一丝陌生而又熟悉的味道撞入她的鼻腔。

是的，熟悉而陌生。

她觉得一定在那里闻到过这种味道，却总也想不起来曾经在哪里与这味道相识。

这味道淡得几乎不可察觉，但艾莎的鼻子还是捕捉到了它们。这味道无法描述，但是仅仅是闻起来，就会让人觉得安心，就好像裹着晒了一天的棉被躺在大床上的感觉。

哦，是了，这是太阳的味道。

艾莎这样敲下来了结论，又悄悄地吸了几下鼻子。

让人上瘾的味道。

艾莎不断吸着鼻子，觉得身体似乎随着这个味道的进入，慢慢的又发生了一些改变……

譬如双腿间的那个地方渐渐变得湿黏……

等等？变得湿黏？！

等反应过来的时候，艾莎已经跪在地上，怀中的书本散落了一地，父亲的笔记本也倒扣在地毯上。艾莎眯起眼睛盯着笔记本封皮上的字母，可怎么也看不清——她的视线已经变得模糊。

届时，长女才反应过来。

那个是alpha信息素的味道！

仆人全都是beta，哪里来的alpha？

alpha……alpha……这个城堡里的alpha……

脑海里闪过一个红棕色的身影。

阿伦戴尔家的次女，她的妹妹，安娜。

这个城堡里唯一一名alpha。

想到妹妹，艾莎瞬间清醒了几分。她赶紧捂住鼻子来阻止自己对这个味道的过分渴望，同时踉踉跄跄地跑到窗前关上窗户。

上帝保佑，一个强壮的、发情的alpha释放的信息素会让这半个城的omega为之疯狂！

然后呢？omega们被迫进入被动发情，释放的信息素再影响那些没有发情的alpha……

天啊……这座城市就会进行一场交配盛宴！

艾莎吃力地跑到父亲的办公室，拉开整座城堡的换气系统，并关闭了城堡里所有的门窗。

“我的天哪，这该怎么办……”

当艾莎从抽屉里取出仓库的新钥匙时，她犹豫了。

难道她真的摁得住一名发情的alpha并可以将抑制剂成功扎进去？

老天！即使她妹妹看起来比普通alpha娇小个三四圈，可她的力量可一点都不比别的alpha差！

艾莎戴着有过滤器的口罩走到了妹妹的房门前，敲了敲门，无人回应。

她看了看手中的抑制剂，按住了古铜色的门把手，深吸一口气，推开了房门。

即使被过滤器阻挡了大半，扑面而来的高浓度的信息素还是让艾莎头晕目眩，身体也有了反应——腰腿开始酸软，两腿之间又多了一股黏滑。

她强撑着身体，走进房间，进门的一幕着实让她有些震惊。

书架上的书散落一地，不少已经被撕碎。桌子椅子……没有一个是规规矩矩的里在原地，全部被推翻在地。深红色的针织地毯上有书籍的碎片，也有茶杯的碎片，还有断掉的注射器的……

等等？嗯？断掉的注射器？

艾莎似乎知道这一切是怎么回事了……

“安娜？”

她小心翼翼的喊了一声，见没人回应，不禁感到了些许不安。

这大概是来自omega基因里对发情alpha的恐惧。

艾莎捂住颈部后面的omega腺，想要让自己的信息素的味道淡一些，并且也算给自己提供一些防御——不过可能并没有用。

跟发情的omega不一样，发情的alpha力气大得出奇，全身上下都进入一种备战状态，让他们可以作为主导方和omega大战个三天三夜。

“哼………嗯……”

几秒钟前还静的出奇的室内，突然出现了几声隐忍而又压抑的呻吟。

那呻吟声飘入艾莎的耳朵里，如同羽毛般顺着耳膜飘入了心尖，弄得她一阵心颤，下体又不合时宜地流出一些东西。

“安娜？”

艾莎一边注意着脚下，尽量不要踩到地上的碎片，一边提高警惕攥着手里的抑制剂，小心翼翼地走到靠近床边的墙角。

接下来撞入眼帘的一幕可让她心疼坏了——她最爱的妹妹，那个优秀的alpha，她的安娜。满脸通红，大汗淋漓，她嘴里死死地咬着一块被折磨的不成样子的毛巾，双手被粗糙的麻绳紧紧束缚在床腿，手腕因为挣扎已经受了伤破了皮，棕褐色的麻绳也因为alpha的汗液从而颜色变得更深。

嗯……因为羞耻心，长女刻意没有去看妹妹小腹那里被支成一个帐篷状的布料……

上帝保佑，她妹妹湖蓝色的眼睛里没有一丝往日的活泼清明，那里浑浊一片，如同被阴霾笼罩的火山口湖一般令人心中一阵哀怜。

“安娜……”

艾莎不知如何是好了，她心疼的要命，攥着抑制剂，不知怎样下针。

现在的安娜就像是头受惊的小猎豹，怎样才能让针头安安稳稳地进入她的血管？

在艾莎迷茫的时候，安娜抬起了头，布满了阴霾的眸子对上了艾莎清亮的、淡漠的、冰蓝色的双眸。

那一瞬间，安娜送了口，恶狠狠地吐出了那块可怜的毛巾，像一头饿狼一样咬着牙向艾莎扑过来。

艾莎甚至听到了妹妹上齿与下牙床碰撞的声音，可安娜刚刚在离她还有几十厘米的时候便被束缚的胳膊给拉了回去。

“啊……哈………”

豆大的汗珠从安娜尖俏的下巴滚落，融入早已被汗水晕成深色的地毯。

看安娜如紧盯猎物般那凶狠的眼神，艾莎确信，安娜现在是真的只把她当做一个omega看，只渴望狠狠咬住她的omega腺对她进行无死角的侵犯。

艾莎向后退了一步，手里紧紧攥着抑制剂，心如刀绞。

怎么办，怎么办，我该怎么办。

她阴性omega特有的冷静与聪明在这里完全排不上用场，理智已经在alpha信息素的威胁下岌岌可危。

怎么办？出去找人？上帝保佑，这不可能，不能让人见到安娜这幅样子，她以后是要继承爵位的人啊。

仆人基本上都放了假……留下来的几个也不是能够信任的人……

让安娜这样度过三天？我的上帝…

她看看被发情期折磨得不成样子的小家伙，心疼感增加了几分。

艾莎突然觉得心力憔悴。她攥抑制剂攥到发白的指节松了下来，并抬手轻轻将抑制剂放在了惨不忍睹的地毯上。

或许应该接一桶冷水来试试浇醒精虫上脑的妹妹？

她掏出通讯器，给远在天边的老朋友乐佩发了条通讯信息。

“在发情期的alpha不和omega交配会怎么样？”

信息发出后，艾莎就跪在了地上，看着面前已经疯狂的妹妹。

安娜不断尝试向艾莎扑过来，却屡屡因为手腕的束缚而失败，她白皙的手腕因为无数次粗暴的摩擦已经破皮出血。

“安娜……”

艾莎轻呼妹妹的名字，心中满满的都是自责和心疼。

或许早一天把新配的钥匙送给安娜就不会这样了！

在安娜分化的那一年，爸爸就给了她两个选择将安娜关起来或者将她关起来。

“没有标记过的alpha和omega是很难生活在同一个屋檐下的。而嗜冷型alpha根本不可能和有着阴型信息素的omega生活在一起！信息素会让他们彼此发狂，安娜现在已经是alpha了，而且是嗜冷型的alpha，即使每个月注射抑制剂，但对于艾莎你的信息素……”

“父亲……只要不让她闻到我的味道就好了不是吗？”

艾莎就这样进了距离安娜房间最远的卧室，尽量避开和安娜的一切交流并主动将距离保持在三米之外。

像这样近距离地看着她的日子已经过去多久了？十二年还是十三年了？

她真的长大了啊，个子也变高了这么多，身材也变得修长了……额…那里也是……

居然可以把衣服支起来这么高啊……不是说女性alpha的腺体比较娇小吗？

啊……这么大的东西，omega下面这么小的穴口，真的吃的下去吗？

被这个家伙贯穿的感觉……

渐渐的，思维开始向一个危险的方向发展了，等艾莎反应过来的时候，下体已经湿湿黏黏的软成一滩水了。

她的行为开始不受控制，她轻轻挪动着膝盖，慢慢靠近那头发了狂的alpha 。

好想被那个高高支起的东西插进去……好想被填满……

这种念头越来越强烈，一种镌刻在基因里的本能慢慢挤掉了理智，企图将长女变成一只发了情的雌兽，抬起屁股任alpha侵犯占有，任她侵略……

就在艾莎的最后一根理智即将短线的时候，乐佩的消息传到了通讯器上。

“怎么了？你身边有一个在发情的小alpha吗？那个alpha对你很重要吗？！”

艾莎看了看发了狂的妹妹，回复了一个嗯。

乐佩很长一段时间没有回复，在艾莎以为她已经忘记了这档子事的时候，讯息传了过来。

“上帝保佑，雪貂你听说过吗？”

“不交配就会死的那个？”艾莎回复道。

“对！不交配就会死，这是alpha激素里面的一种毒素造成的，长时间不交配就会持续发情，激素会持续累计………哦老天！你终于不钟情于你的妹妹，开始发展新的恋情了吗？！艾莎艾莎，快告诉我是哪个家伙可以让你放弃妹控这个身份！”


	3. Chapter 3

Oh My God.  
乐佩的话槽点太多了，可艾莎根本没心情去反驳。  
她只在意这条消息的第一个信息。  
艾莎脱起软成一滩泥的身子后退了几步，将通讯器扔得远远的。她抱着自己无助地看着因为挣扎累了趴在地上稍加休息的alpha，十根修长的手指插进自己白金色的头发中粗暴地拉扯这，思绪完全乱成了一团毛线。  
安娜需要抑制剂，可我不能扎不进去。  
安娜需要和omega做，不做就会死。  
抑制剂根本不行了，只能选择后者。  
出去找一个妓女什么的阴型omega来？不！不行！绝对不可以！那可是我的安娜！  
需要omega，omega就可以了，对啊，我就是omega。  
可我是她的亲姐姐。  
艾莎扯着头发不断思考着，可无论从哪个角度切入，最后只有一个答案。  
自己脱掉衣服，用身子下面那个正不知羞耻往外流出蜜汁的生殖腔去满足妹妹的生理需求。  
这可不行啊……我可是她的亲姐姐……  
艾莎抬起头看了一眼趴在地上喘着粗气的妹妹，不禁心中一堵。  
我那样可是会毁了她啊……  
这样想着，索性又当起了鸵鸟，把头埋进了膝盖中。  
可能是第一波热潮慢慢被平复了，安娜颤抖了几下，哼唧了几声便从地上挣扎的坐起来。  
腿间的物什还精气十足地直立着，等着狠进入一个omega的生殖腔肆意贯穿一番。可并没有哪个omega的生殖腔等着它去填满，小家伙只能瘪瘪小孔以示失望。  
安娜抽抽鼻子，闻到了一抹淡淡的冷香味。  
陌生却又觉得熟悉……  
这是omega信息素的味道！是阴性的omega！  
阴性omega特有的信息素萦绕在她的鼻尖，她又觉得身体发热，下体仿佛要爆炸了一般。  
她满怀期翼的抬起头，第一眼却看到了那个把她关在门外十三年的亲姐姐。  
那个beta。  
噢，可能是我太饥渴了，都出现了关于偏爱的信息素的幻觉了。  
安娜想。  
那个拒自己千里之外的beta如今正蹲坐在自己正前方的角落里，看那颤抖的身体，想必是在哭。  
安娜被姐姐脆弱的样子弄得一阵心疼，她想去抱抱她，却被自己打的绳结束缚的结结实实。  
她在哭？为我吗？  
安娜这样想了一下，随即就摇了摇头将这个想法赶出脑袋。  
她怎么可能为我而流泪。  
“艾莎？”一开口的嘶哑声反而把自己吓了一跳。  
那人身体一震，抬起头露出一张被口罩遮住了大半的脸，口罩上说一双哭肿了双眼，一向被认认真真打理的白金色长发如今只是乱蓬蓬地披在肩上。她冰蓝色的眸子经过泪水的洗礼变得潮湿而又透亮，每一个眼神都传递着委屈与无助。这哪里还有一丝往日的疏远与冷漠？这分明就是一个小姑娘！  
口罩过滤器下那往日只会紧闭的薄唇抿了抿，吐出两个颤抖的音节。  
“安娜……”  
安娜被这两个轻飘飘的熟悉音节骚的心痒，想笑一笑活跃气氛，可她发现她现在累的连笑都觉得吃力。  
做爱后的感觉都比这个轻松许多。原来不做比做更让人疲惫？  
我的上帝，这该怎么办，怎么三天还没有过去？  
安娜颓废地靠在冰凉的墙上，妄图以此来降低体温。靠在墙上的一瞬间，凉意直达骨髓，她不禁抖了一下，看了看身下的小家伙，却还是直挺挺地立着。  
她叹了口气，对距她不远的姐姐说道：“你在这里干什么。”  
“抑制剂……”姐姐小声地回答，似乎是怕大些声音又会让音调性感的颤抖起来。  
“没有用的，发情已经开始了，抑制剂没有用了。”  
好了，完蛋了。  
艾莎心想。  
沉默了半分钟，安娜皱皱鼻子，开口道：“所以你在这里已经没什么用了，刚刚我的样子你一定见到了对不对？很狼狈是不是？所以给我点面子吧姐姐，你回房间去吧，这算是我这个alpha最后的小自尊了。”她皱了皱眉，看着把艾莎的面容遮了大半的口罩，心生不满。  
“你很嫌弃我？即使闻不到也要这样？你回房间吧，这样就闻不到了，反正你是beta，信息素也不会影响到你……”  
“我是omega。”  
空气瞬间陷入了死寂。  
“唉？”  
安娜顿时愣住了，她甚至能感觉到身下的小安娜因为也震惊，小孔又缩了缩。  
她见她的姐姐，那个以冰山美人名传贵族圈的姐姐，轻启薄唇，重复了刚刚的一段陈述句。  
“我是阴性的omega。”  
又是一番沉默。  
大概过了近一分钟，安娜才反应过来到底发生了什么，瞬间涨红了脸。  
“等等等等！你是ome……啊，不是，你怎么是omega？！还是阴性的？！你之前怎么一直瞒着我？！不是，不对，你现在突然说这个干什么？！”  
天还尚早，脸上一片火烧的安娜能够清楚的看到她姐姐的耳尖红得泛光……  
上帝保佑……她不会真的是omega吧……那充满诱惑的信息素也是她的……  
她姐姐下一个行为无声的证实的这段话。  
艾莎颤抖着起身，将金发捋在胸前，信息素瞬间从后颈爆发出来，钻入安娜的鼻腔，使胯下的小家伙又涨大了几分。  
她反手勾住了固定礼服的带子，抬眼瞟了一下安娜。  
“我不敢摘口罩……”  
安娜看到了她姐姐的手明显的在颤抖。  
“omega不会主动……那个什么……但是闻到了信息素……还是会……”  
哦，看来年上的那个很羞耻说出发情期这个词。  
“我怕我闻见安娜你的信息素……嗯……”  
会变成一只只会做爱的动物，因为它太好闻了。  
艾莎双手颤抖着除掉自己身上的衣物，并将其叠好放在一旁，过了一会，她身上只剩下内衣了。  
和她本人一样，纯白的内衣。  
艾莎本就生得肤白，又好几个年头没正儿八百晒过太阳，所以这吹弹可破的肌肤白得近乎病态，病态白的身躯上又裹了套洁白的内衣，再配上她白金色的柔顺长发……这无一不激起alpah……哦不，但凡是一个人，应该都会被此场景激起破坏欲，想凑上去在那完美的如同软玉的娇躯上吮出无数个红紫色的印子，然后便粗暴地侵犯她，弄脏她，玷污她。  
是的，但凡是个人，哪怕是个omega应该都会出现此类想法。  
安娜觉得自己身下的小家伙又精神了些，积极地往外吐出来些东西，做出一副准备迎战的模样。  
她觉得自己的身体又开始发热了，视线又开始变得朦胧了。她摇了摇头，挤出几分清明，别着脸不看她姐姐，瘪瘪嘴说道：“你快走吧，三天后再回来，把门给锁上。我怕这个绳子，她经不起我的造腾，我……”  
“安娜？”  
她姐姐又一次打断了她，轻唤一声她的名字。安娜皱了皱鼻子，表达了自己的不满。但是她姐姐的下一番话，就让她心中小小的抱怨消失的无影无踪。  
“嗯……你有避孕药吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

“what？！你说什么？！”  
alpha觉得自己的耳朵应该是坏掉了，她晃了晃脑袋，用眼神质问。  
她姐姐用蓝色的眸子轻飘飘的给予了她一个充满哀怨的眼神。  
我都脱到这个份上了，你总该知道我要干什么！  
这大概是那个眼神想传达的意思。  
“额……不是……”安娜缩了缩脖子，支支吾吾了一会儿。她的发热都因为这一惊一乍给吓退了一小会儿“在抽屉里……书桌的第一个抽屉……”  
艾莎紧了紧口罩，转身欲往翻到的书桌走去，可刚踏出一步，便如同一滩融化的水一样倒在地上。  
好，现在她的妹妹可以因为角度的合适，完完全全看到她被自己的体液浸个透湿的底裤了。  
“艾莎……”  
安娜的声音低哑了不少。  
“嗯？”  
哦，她姐姐的声线也颤抖的不行。  
“你果然还是出去吧。我看到你……额，体液流失导致贴身布料不太干爽？”上帝保佑，这种情景她想不到怎么样描述才可以得体，“我没事，你不用强迫自己。”  
哦，她姐姐的耳朵比刚才还要红了。  
“闭嘴，安娜，你乖乖等着吧。”  
她姐姐开始用言语挽救身为家长的威严了。

你们可能体会不到这种令人窒息的感觉。  
身下的小家伙叫嚣着挺立，自己的身体也热的几乎烧断了理智。而眼前就是一名倾国倾城的omega，身上只穿了一套洁白且带有蕾丝边的内衣，端坐在自己的正前方，手里捧着从自己包里掏出的饮用水，以此来送服从自己书桌里拿出来的避孕药。  
哦上帝……看那如同神女一样遥不可及的女人，为自己服用避孕药。  
这场景简直比插入更让人血脉贲张。  
安娜觉得自己最后一根理智，在看到她姐姐因为吞咽避孕药所牵扯到颈部肌肉在白皙的皮肤下扯动的时候，瞬间崩线。

艾莎看到自己的妹妹又变成了那副渴望交配的雄兽的模样。  
现在跑不了了，衣服也脱了，药也吃了……  
想不到小家伙还有避孕药，不知道她跟多少omega共渡过良宵！  
想到这里，艾莎心中一阵泛酸。在意识到自己这是在吃醋，立马将这个想法扔的老远。  
身体从进入到这个房间开始，便持续升温，身下的蜜液一刻不停地往外冒，润滑每一寸褶皱，期待着某个alpha的光临。  
艾莎左看看右看看，实在是找不到什么东西能够挡住后颈，只能捂着脖子踱步到她妹妹的身旁。  
“安娜。”  
她轻呼妹妹的名字，犹豫了一下，将手贴上妹妹泛红的面颊。  
可能是刚刚进入第二波高热，理智尚存，也可能是姐姐冰凉的手贴在热自己得难受的脸上，低温给予了些许安抚，让她感到了无比的舒服。总之，那被唤名字的alpha只是眯了眯眼睛，没有像走兽见到鲜肉一样向她姐姐身上扑。  
艾莎耳膜内回荡着自己过于快速的心跳，她的手和腿都在颤抖，不知如何是好。她紧张地打量了一遍妹妹，最后将视线锁定在那被高高支起的地方。  
艾莎能感觉到alpha呼出来的热气不断打在她的肩膀上，骚弄得她浑身发软。可她不能这样软下去，这场即将进行的性交中，她可是主导方，她必须保持理智。  
艾莎用颤抖的双手慢慢掀起她妹妹的裙子，一点一点，一寸一寸地向上撩起，最后停在了腰腹部，露出来了那个将布料支撑的老高的精神的小家伙。  
安娜没穿内裤，可能是因为难受自己事先脱掉了。总之就是，布料撩起来，那根直挺挺的茎体就撞入了艾莎的眼帘。  
alpha的腺体因为发情和隐忍已经肿得发红，它看起来几乎要爆炸，实际上也确实如此。最上面的小孔一翕一合仿佛在向艾莎打招呼，不断向外吐出一些透明的液体。  
画面太刺激了，在房间里将自己关禁闭了十几年的艾莎一时间受不了如此强烈的视觉冲击，脸部直线升温，险些倒在alpha的怀里。  
omega的手抖得更厉害了，她犹豫着，慢慢地将白皙修长的手指往腺体上凑，最后轻轻的握住了那根热铁似的性器。  
她清楚地听到了窝在自己怀里的alpha发出来了一声悠长的轻叹。  
忍了太久了，就算是轻轻的触摸也能觉得舒服到了极致。  
周身包裹着自己的信息素的浓度又提高了几分，过滤器的功能显然已经微乎其微了。艾莎能感觉到身体内叫嚣一般的空虚，能感觉到更多的蜜液顺着穴壁缓缓流下，最后堆积在吸饱水的内裤底部，等待着布料的主动放行。  
艾莎收起抚摸小安娜的手，勾起妹妹的下巴，注视着这张和自己有着七分相像，却因为情欲被折磨得不成样子的小脸。  
对不起，父亲、母亲，如果真的有天堂，女儿到时候，任您发落……我真的不能让我优秀的妹妹因为不做爱而死亡！  
艾莎对着那张因为情欲而变得干燥的薄唇，蜻蜓点水一般啄了一下，在浅浅地享受到妹妹的嘴唇后，立刻抿紧了嘴巴收回了勾住对方下巴的手。  
同时将手伸到自己身下，将内裤底边的布料拨在一旁，另一只手摇摇晃晃地扶住腺体颤抖着坐了下去，因为渴望而皱缩的小穴一口便将那肿胀得略显狰狞的性器吃了进去，一直吞到了根部。  
扩张来的突如其来，大量粘稠的蜜液倾泻而出，顺着腺体的根部缓缓流动，将安娜的腹部和大腿的根部弄得粘腻不堪。  
“唔！”  
疼痛如同预料之中一样到来，让艾莎不禁倒吸一口凉气，她能感觉到小穴里面有什么在破碎、撕裂，她蹲坐在安娜的身上，抱着安娜的肩膀，微微颤抖，不敢轻举妄动。她听到妹妹在进入的一瞬间发出来的细微的呻吟，与自己一坐到底后舒服的嘤咛。  
“安……安娜……”  
艾莎一开口，发现自己连声带都几乎无法控制，她死死抓着安娜的肩膀，颤了好几次才发出来了完整的发音。  
“嗯嗯…啊………”  
似回答，又似呻吟，也可能两者皆有。  
“安……啊！你不要动……嗯……动……啊……好……好疼……”  
许是omega只是吞着不加以摩擦的时间太长了，alpha有些饥渴难耐，只能保持这种跪坐的姿势摆动腰部，承受着坐在腿上的omega的重量，小幅度地戳刺着。  
不得不说，艾莎真的很会选。两个人，这么多姿势，她偏偏第一个就解锁了一个可以进入得最深的姿势。  
刚刚的第一下加有了omega自身体重的冲击，这对于初夜的omega来说似乎过于刺激了。  
艾莎仍是僵在安娜的怀里不敢动作，被动地承受来自埋在身体最深处的alpha难耐的戳刺。  
深埋体内的腺体的冠头一下又一下亲吻着最深处的敏感小嘴，使它又往外溢出更多的蜜液，顺着棍状的肉物滴落在两人的交合之处。  
艾莎每被顶一下，就抿着嘴发出一声隐忍的嘤咛。她痛得不敢呼吸，几次想起身拔出那根让自己痛不欲生的物什，却又因为在向外拔的时候引起的体内过大的摩擦而痛得挤出生理泪水。  
不知道这样小幅度的戳刺持续了几十下，艾莎在摩擦的疼痛中逐渐感受到了一种难以言说的酥麻，如电流般顺着小穴传入骨髓，直达脑后，引起从舌尖到脚尖的酸软。  
几分钟后，那份无法言语的快感便占据了艾莎大部分的感官，撕裂般的痛觉已经随着蜜液的更替渐渐地隐匿于每一寸被撑开的褶皱中。  
许是没有双臂的帮忙，仅靠腰力来进行性事实在是累人，alpha终于大汗淋漓地靠在omega的肩膀上喘着粗气，停止了小幅度的戳刺。  
艾莎用手背撩过安娜布满细密汗珠的额头，抬起酸软的腿作为支撑，又轻轻扶住妹妹的肩膀以此作为另一个支撑力，开始将自己的身子抬起，吐出如烧红的铁棒一样的腺体，又狠狠坐下去将其吞进入。如此这般代替alpha，反反复复做着大幅度的活塞运动。  
每一次的吞入都加以了自己的体重为冲力，冠头每一次都顶入了最深处，用力地亲吻啃咬最里面的那张敏感的小嘴。腺体在里面没有受到冷漠，子宫口也热情地回吻它，激情地吸住冠头顶端的小口，妄图想让对方吐出那滩深藏在茎体中的精华。可总是在还差一点就成功的时候，冠头便会决绝地离它而去，只留下无尽的空虚。  
每当空虚侵蚀穴口的时候，腺体又会带着破竹之势冲入甬道，霸道地抚平每一道褶皱，碾过每一处敏感，填平每一份空虚，压榨每一滴蜜液。  
“哈……嗯……安娜……安娜……”  
艾莎勾住安娜的脖子，又忍着腰腿间的无力加了些速度，快感一股脑地冲进小穴里，甬道用力皱缩着，将敏感点毫无保留地往茎体上撞，任其带来无以复加的摩擦，最终引起最深处的狂欢，又勾出来了更多的湿滑的蜜液。  
随着艾莎动作幅度越来越大，胸前的乳房也因为动作幅度的提高而晃动的更加大胆。包裹住它们的薄薄的胸衣显然已经压制不了挺立的欲望，尖端已经在胸衣的束缚下硬了起来，在匀称饱满的胸衣上支起来了两个小小的凸起。  
安娜被姐姐套弄的意乱情迷，理智早已经飞到了九霄云外去，当这两个可爱又压抑的小凸起进入她的视线的时候，本能告诉她：“这是我们另一个盟友，含住它！”  
于是安娜舔舔唇，隔着胸衣含住了其中一颗硬起来的蓓蕾。  
这显然是她姐姐小穴外的一大敏感点，在安娜含住乳头的一瞬间，艾莎的呼吸一顿，小穴瞬间紧了一个度，死死地箍住里面的腺体，呻吟被齿舌抑着挤出口，轻飘飘地钻入安娜的耳廓。  
安娜被搔的心痒，小兄弟又涨大了些，插在紧致的小穴中，瞬间被夹得舒服的不行。着急寻欢的alpha立刻无师自通地学到了压榨身上omega快感的好方法。  
她用牙齿咬住胸衣的下摆，轻轻将其掀起，扯到了她姐姐的锁骨处。在她姐姐发出一声惊呼的同时，用牙齿去问候那肿胀的顶端。  
“嗯！安娜！等等！不可以！不可以咬那里……哼嗯……”  
抗议瞬间化成了呻吟，断断续续地从omega的口中飘出来，融入淫靡的信息素中，化为这房间里的暧昧，来满足alpha的占有欲。  
安娜将左边的顶端吮大了一倍，便开始吮吸啃咬右边的尖端。她并不是直接松口转移阵地，而是慢慢张开嘴，让乳头从口中滑落，伸出舌头从乳尖一直流连到另一个乳头，一路上不断在雪白的两峰之间留下殷红的印子，最后到达目的地，用贝齿摩擦着那颗充血变硬的小家伙。  
在唇舌刚刚触碰极致敏感的一瞬间，艾莎瞬间缴械投降，推搡着安娜的肩膀，哼哼着呻吟出声。  
“啊……安娜……不要咬……嗯……”  
彼时的omega似乎完全失去了主导能力，她被快感折腾的浑身酸软无力，只是缩在alpha的怀里如溺水般喘着气。  
冰蓝色的眸子蒙上了一层情欲的水雾，温蕴在眼角，不多会儿便被快感带来的痉挛震得夺眶而出，在白皙的面庞上留下一道浅浅的泪痕。  
上帝保佑，若不是此时alpha有力的双手被束缚住，这发了情的雄兽一定会把她绝代尤物般的亲生姐姐按在地上捅个爽。  
就在艾莎迷恋与妹妹的怀抱时，手腕上的通讯器又亮了起来。  
她打开通讯器，接收下来自乐佩的讯息。  
“可别让alpha憋太久，就算不考虑毒素问题，你也不想你未来的床伴因为长时间的充血患上勃起障碍吧？”  
明明都是omega，怎么对方对这些东西都一副了如指掌的样子？  
重点是同样的年龄，对方为什么不会对如此这般的直言直语感到一点点羞耻？  
专业名词往往比口语更让人难以接受吧？  
好吧，年上的omega觉得今天实在是无力吐槽什么了。  
有什么事情比“怕自己的妹妹像雪貂一样因为不做爱而死去所以自己扒光了衣服用自己的生殖腔去满足未成年妹妹的生理需求”更加荒唐的事情！  
没有。  
艾莎在经历过了一次头脑风暴后，明确的意识到自己此行不是为了享乐而寻求交换，而是抛弃自己所有的身份，仅仅让自己变成一个为了生殖腔而长成的工具，以此来解决妹妹的当务之急。  
她推开在自己腺体附近又添又吸的安娜，颤颤巍巍地捂住敏感的腺体，一咬牙扯掉了过滤alpha信息素的口罩，三下五除二地给妹妹戴了上去。  
自己找不到项圈一类的东西自保，那就让对方下不了口吧。  
她这样想着，推开再次凑过来妄图吮吸腺体的alpha的脸，咬了咬下唇，将深埋体内多时的茎体猛地抽出来。


	5. Chapter 5

粘液失去了堵住它去路的塞子，顺着腔口倾泻而出，毫不留情地砸在身处小穴正下方的alpha的小腹，惹得被动的alpha一阵颤抖，鼻子又蹭了蹭姐姐的omega腺，用力吸了几口醉人的冷香。  
没了口罩的过滤，alpha的信息素肆意地钻入艾莎的鼻腔，在她的血液中交融，唤醒基因中烙印下的性欲。几秒钟的功夫，作为主导方的年上omega娇嫩的皮肤就已经呈现出了一片淡淡的粉红色，身子如同经历了十几个高潮一样滚热酸软，下面那个不知羞耻的小穴也开始不断向外吐着新鲜的蜜汁，让本就润滑的腔道变得更加淫靡。  
她的呼吸声变得越来越粗重，理智慢慢远去，脑子里的东西如同一桶浆糊一样搅在一起。  
艾莎开始发情了，她给自己妹妹的信息素勾得被动发情了。  
她难耐地撕扯着内裤，挣扎着将与下体连着银丝的内裤脱下，扔到一旁。而后再次攀上安娜的脖子，隔着口罩将滚烫的脸颊贴在安娜同样火烧似的左脸上，左手扶着安娜沾满自己体液的腺体对准小穴，瞬间卸掉腰部所有的力气，用自己的体重加以力道撞了下去。  
“哼嗯！”  
饶是顶得太深了，艾莎高高昂起头，颤抖着发出一声短促的呻吟。她在安娜的腿上喘了一会，又开始腿上用力做起了活塞运动。  
淫乱的水声和羞耻的肉体撞击的声音不断响彻在卧室里。  
“哼……嗯……啊……”  
被咬碎的呻吟不断从紧闭的牙关中逃出来，艾莎能清楚地感觉到体内彭大的冠头刮蹭着自己的软肉，带出一股又一股滚烫的淫水，浇在交合处，使一切变得更加淫秽不堪。  
快感随着活塞运动的周而复始一点点的累计，从脚尖到头皮，全身上下无一不在记录着快感的攀升。  
就快到了。  
就快到了。  
艾莎只觉得腰腿越来越酸软，小穴涨的几近疼痛，有什么东西顶着安娜的冠头，即将喷泄而出。  
就快到……！  
艾莎能感觉到。  
她能感觉到这是最后一下。  
只要最后一下将妹妹粗长的腺体顶进最深处的敏感就能将快感完全填满。  
可该死的她真的抬不起腿了。  
她浑身抖得厉害，如同一只受伤的兔子一样窝在alpha的怀里痉挛不断，发出微弱的啜泣声。  
肉茎尚顶在深处，可不断攀升的快感却因为濒临最高处的突然停止而极速消失，只留下无尽的空虚。  
好想要，好想要，想去，想高潮。  
刚刚信誓旦旦帮助妹妹解决问题的姐姐此时已经沦为了一头发情的雌兽，她满脑子只有一个欲望。  
被身下的alpha狠狠地侵犯占有。  
她蹂躏着自己的下唇，捏紧了妹妹的肩膀，哼唧着直起身子，蕴满情欲的蓝眸对上身下alpha狂热的湖蓝色的眼睛。  
那双眼睛里充满了急切的占有欲。  
“安娜……”  
嗜冷型alpha极其少见，可她妹妹偏是那对阴性omega信息素敏感到极致的alpha。  
造化弄人，她偏偏是那同样少见的omega，有着最为醉人的信息素。  
必须有一方选择疏远，否则乱伦将成为唯一的结局。  
艾莎选择了逃离，可乱伦仿佛就是她与安娜必然的归宿。  
她爱她的妹妹，超乎亲情。  
她爱她的活泼开朗，她爱她的体贴温柔，她爱她如同带有阳光味道的信息素，她爱她的一切。  
就算没有父亲的要求，她总有一天也会逃离——天佑艾莎，她若不逃开，总有一天会被这满腔的喜欢逼疯的。  
她喘息了几分钟，重新上下套弄起那根热涨的茎体，噗叽噗叽的水声再次从身下不断发出。  
“安娜……”  
这两个短促的音节仿佛有了魔力，仅仅拨弄舌头轻念出声，就会带来全身心的满足感。  
身下的alpha重新感觉到了快感的攀升，她舒服得眯上眼睛，悠长的呻吟从被口罩挡住的嘴巴跑出来。  
冷却的身子再次被点燃，艾莎彻底动了情，攀上妹妹的肩膀卯足了劲地将自己往妹妹身上撞，肉体撞击的声音越来越急促，皮肤相交的啪啪声与肉棒搅动穴口发出的淫靡的水声交织在一起，不断引着艾莎加大力度，向更深的地方探索。  
要到了，要到了。  
濒临绝顶的快感再次冲上脑门，身体极速贷升温，心跳声再次隔绝一切声音充斥着耳膜，下肢再次被一种灭顶一般都酸软侵袭。  
最后一下，最后一下……  
艾莎能感觉，这又是最后一下，将她送入高潮的最后一下。  
小穴的肉壁痉挛的越来越厉害，最里面的小嘴慢慢张开，一切都在迎接那即将到来的高潮。  
艾莎只觉快感将全身的力气全部夺取，腿间再次一软，卸了所有的力气，倒在了alpha的怀里。  
“唔……”  
生理泪水夺眶而出，肉体强烈的不满让主人觉得万分委屈。随即，生理泪水便被染上了无助的情绪。  
那个一向淡漠疏远的姐姐，颤抖着软成一团的、尚含着妹妹坚挺的肉棒的身子，窝在妹妹的怀里轻轻抽泣了起来。  
她每一次的吸气都让肉穴禁不住的紧缩，使深埋在生殖腔的肉棒时不时被紧紧的箍住一下。那涨到极致的腺体突突的跳着，它的一直毫不费力地接收着来自肉穴的快感馈赠，快感早已经顶到了结节。而现在，每隔几秒便会享受到无死角的柔软挤压，在她姐姐抹掉眼泪最后一次皱缩的时候，顶端终于膨大成结，在本应该死死卡住它的穴口外，有力地向半张半合的小嘴射出一股白浊而滚烫的液体。  
精液并非直入花心，可滚烫粘稠液体的冲刷还是给小穴带来了极大的刺激。  
“嗯！安……安娜！”  
啜泣中的omega被这突如其来的滚烫刺激得长吟出声，彻底化为了一滩春泥，无力地软在alpha的怀中，随着茎体的抖动与喷射轻颤。  
艾莎甚至感觉到了快感被这一波突然的刺激推到了脖颈，可就是到不了那催人心智的顶端。  
她晃动着腰肢想要阻止快感的流逝，可随着茎体膨大的结一点点的变小，那折磨人的快感就仿佛随着那白浊和蜜液混合的液体的流出而缓缓流失，最后强迫了高热的身子不断的冷却。  
又是一阵委屈涌上心尖，艾莎无助的晃动着纤细的腰肢，套弄这已经开始软下去的茎体，可快感总是越丢越多，最后又只留下无尽的空虚在她的身体里。  
泪水流转了几圈，便从冰蓝色的眸子里滑了出来，打湿了安娜肩头的布料。  
刚刚经历了绝顶的alpha终于圆满地度过了第二波情热，她从快感的余韵中拾回来了理智与人性，渴望之外的情绪慢慢回到了已经粘稠成一锅粥的大脑。她晃了晃脑袋顶着熟悉的天花板看了几秒钟后，才切实感受到怀中颤抖的温热。  
“艾莎？”  
她眨了眨眼睛，用了四五秒钟来确认怀中这个一边插着自己性器一边啜泣的无助omega是她冷漠的姐姐。  
omega听到了妹妹用因为发情期变得低哑性感的嗓音喊自己的名字后，顿了顿，没有从alpha的肩窝里抬起头，而是轻轻的嗯了一声。  
是了，作为家长的长姐可能没什么脸让自己一向冷漠以待的妹妹直视那被情欲折磨得梨花带雨的小脸了。  
姐姐也被催的发了情，即使是一声短促的“嗯”也不失性感。  
安娜一时间不知道该说什么，只觉得心中百感交集。自己钦佩仰慕已久的冷漠的亲姐姐，如今跨坐在自己身上，吞着自己的性器在自己肩膀上嗫嚅。  
还有什么比这个更刺激的吗？  
“额……如果你现在不舒服，你可以走了，艾莎。”安娜顿了顿，在想如何让这种事情说起来得体一些，“额……我想你应该回去擦些药膏，我记得我抽屉里有……”  
她抿了抿嘴巴，小心翼翼地说：“就是放那个什么药的抽屉。”  
“你怎么什么都有。”  
她姐姐窝在她的肩窝里，瓮里瓮气的说，语气中不乏抱怨和不满。  
我的老天，她在吃醋吗？  
安娜暗暗的想，又马上打消了这个想法。  
“噢，避孕药和交欢后用于恢复omega被高强度的……折磨的不成样子的产道的药膏，这不是一个单身的alpha必备的吗？”  
“安娜……”她姐姐的下巴加了几分力，使劲地戳了一下安娜的肩膀，“你还没成年呢……安娜。”  
上帝保佑，那些东西都是汉斯给她的，那家伙说打炮不分年龄，只要分化成熟的alpha，总有些生理需求。  
“总不能每次都靠抑制剂吧？”  
现在安娜脑子里都能模拟出说这句话时汉斯那一脸贱样。  
可能是下体插着自己性器的原因，也可能是一副无助的语气，总之她姐姐的威严在安娜心中已经削掉了大半，到让她自己有些得寸进尺了。  
“生理需求不分年龄，姐姐。”说罢，她还挑了挑肩膀，让她那变成小哭包的姐姐在她肩窝里换个角度当鸵鸟。  
“你学坏了，安娜……”  
“噢，上帝保佑，这只是生理需求。你看汉斯，他时不时准备好一大堆避孕药和避孕套和omega一起渡过发情期。总是憋着可会不举的，艾莎。”  
“够了！不要说了……”  
安娜感觉到自己肩膀那里的温度升了不少，好了，她用一些专有名词让她姐姐娇羞了。  
安娜感受了一会儿怀中的柔软与温暖，沉默思考的几分钟，各种各样的问题不断从脑子里冒出来，最后她挑出来了最重要的一个问了出口。  
“额……艾莎？”  
“嗯。”  
噢，真是冷漠的语气，可她姐姐应答的时候小穴缩了一下。  
“那个……”安娜皱了皱鼻子，尴尬的咧咧嘴，“你为什么会……额……”  
好吧，她说不出“你怎么会插着我的小兄弟把我做到射出来”这句话，她只能顶顶又硬起来的阴蒂，以示她问题所指。  
她姐姐被顶得轻呼一声，在意识到自己的呻吟脱口而出的时候马上死咬下唇，又用下巴戳了一下安娜的肩窝。  
“不是说……”艾莎往安娜脖颈里蹭了蹭，确保自己的脸在安娜的视线盲区“不是说发情期到了不做就会死吗……alpha……”  
“嗯？嗯？谁跟你说的？”  
“乐佩……”  
哦，她明白了。  
安娜脑子里浮现出那个金发姑娘活泼的身影。  
这人不是老早以前就想着让她姐姐赶紧找一个深爱的alpha，走出这个家。  
啊，这是她早些年无意间偷听到的。  
“你赶紧找一个真爱离开这破地方吧，这个家就是枷锁！”  
这是乐佩对她姐姐说过的话。  
老天，她一直都对那个看起来头发重个好几公斤的女omega烦的不能再烦，这可是她长这么大第一次对那个长头发产生一丝善意。  
虽然那个公主本意并不在此，却让她生理课告急的高冷姐姐自愿将小穴送到她的alpha腺前。  
安娜煞有介事的点点头，拱了一下上半身将姐姐从自己的肩窝里挤出来。而她姐姐离开庇护所的一瞬间立刻将头低地深深的，恨不得把脑袋埋进自己的乳沟里，见这幅模样，安娜用脑袋蹭起她姐姐的小脸，最终如愿以额头碰着额头的姿势，迫使姐姐与她对视。  
噢，老天爷，瞧那水灵灵的蓝眼睛和哭红了的鼻尖眼角。安娜突然有了那么一丝心疼，有点想放弃捉弄姐姐的念头。  
当然，为了自己三天的性福，她必须要狠下心。  
上帝保佑，能操到这么美丽动人的亲姐姐，就算她姐姐得知真相后拿她千刀万剐了她也  
不后悔。  
当然，她相信她姐姐不会这样的。  
若她姐姐不爱她，又曾能舍弃尊严和道德跑到这里扶着妹妹的性器，用自己的身体去安抚因发情而燥热的妹妹？  
那冷淡和疏远……  
安娜瞅了瞅姐姐被白金色长发挡住的后脖颈。  
可能就是因为这该死的性别吧。哦不不不，性别可不该死，上帝保佑，幸亏她是omega。  
“艾莎，如果在发情期前没有注射抑制剂导致发情期到来了，那一定要找个omega发泄过剩的激素！”  
安娜和乐佩可能有一种奇怪的默契，就交配的绝对性理由上，她们不约而同的想到了拿雪貂举例子。  
“就像雪貂。”  
“唔……”  
她姐姐哼唧了一声，轻轻蹭着她的额头，把脸低了低，想掩饰烧红的两颊。  
“所以，拜托你了，姐姐！”  
“不要在要求这种事情上叫我姐姐……”  
“那拜托你了，艾莎！”  
她姐姐皱着眉头，在思考着什么，安娜闭着眼睛都能感受到她的为难。  
“姐姐，你都已经做了一次了，还在犹豫什么？是因为我现在在清醒状态，你觉得道德感受到了威胁吗？”  
她看她姐姐抿了抿嘴，剜了她一眼。  
“噢，姐姐，你可以……额……只把这当做一次……放纵？”  
“我不觉得应该和自己的妹妹在做……嗯……这方面放纵”  
她不好意思说出做爱这个词。  
“那你就当救我的命吧，反正不要掺杂多余的感情在里面，不要把它当做一种仪式，这仅仅是满足需要的行为而已！”  
安娜看坐在自己身上挤着自己肉棒的亲姐姐似乎动摇了，便用戴着口罩的脸蹭蹭她，嘻嘻一笑。  
“那亲爱的姐姐，我觉得你得趁着我有理智的时候尽早行动，在发热前尽快让累计的热量散发出去，可不要等我又变成那副模样，那就危险了。”她眨巴眨巴湖蓝色的眼睛说，“对你我都是。”  
好，她姐姐已经咬紧下唇晃了晃腰，预备套弄那根炙热的肉棒了。  
可她姐姐只是死咬着下唇动了几下，就无力地倒回她的怀里。如同溺水般大口大口地吸着气，缓了一会儿，又强直起背，继续吃力地进行活塞运动。可没过几分钟，她便又软了回来，如此周而复始了几遍后，她姐姐便趴在她的怀里无助地颤抖着。  
这幅可爱的样子不禁使安娜基因里的占有欲和身下的小家伙一起膨大了几分，她挺起胸脯蹭了蹭气喘吁吁的姐姐。  
“艾莎，要不然……你把我的手解开，让我来吧……”  
我看你一副再不高潮都要哭了样子……你还是让我来当主导方吧，我的好姐姐。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二更，原链：https://www.weibo.com/5912584991/IqPFStUBc

在安娜说完请求，噢不，也可能是要求后，艾莎陷入了沉默。  
老天保佑，若不是下体依旧能感受到她姐姐生殖腔间断性的收缩，安娜真的以为时间在这一刻停止了流淌。  
空气中的冷香味越来越粘稠，与安娜的信息素融合在了一起，混淆着暧昧的情愫，也打湿了艾莎的理智。  
她姐姐将右手搭在后颈，看样子是在抚摸着埋藏在皮肤之下那omega特有的腺体，而波光流转的蓝眼睛里，满是纠结。  
哦，安娜懂了。  
“我不会标记你的，艾莎。”  
安娜缓缓开口，隔着口罩在她姐姐绯红的小脸上烙下一个吻。  
“安娜！”  
艾莎的脸又红了几分，娇嗔着推开她妹妹突然靠过来的脸。  
“我是你姐姐！”  
是在强调亲昵地亲吻脸颊是姐姐的特权，还是在强调乱伦的性交是多么的罪恶？  
哦，后者还是算了，这可是姐姐自己扶着勃起的阴蒂插进去坐上来的进行活塞运动的。  
安娜顿了顿，只能换了个方式，如撒娇般蹭了蹭艾莎的脸。  
“那姐姐，你给我解开吧。只要我有理智，我就不会标记你的！我敢保证！”她调皮的向她姐姐挤了挤眼睛，“可我已经开始发热了，再不把累积的热量给发出去，我马上就没有理智了。到时候……可不太好控制局面啊，姐姐。”  
说罢，她顶了顶腰，感受着粘液顺着茎体低落到自己小腹部的绝妙触感，面带微笑地看她姐姐的表情瞬间破碎，将那媚到骨子里的吟哦倾吐出口。  
艾莎绞着手指，瞪了一眼洋洋得意的妹妹。  
被剜的alpha只是勾勾嘴角，将脸埋在omega的优美的脖颈中，隔着口罩深吸自家姐姐的体香和信息素，而后示意性地动了动胳膊。  
“快点解开吧姐姐，你妹妹可等着你来救命啊。”  
她将“救命”这个词的发音咬的重了好几分，同时又轻飘飘地讲视线下移，企图欣赏一番二人交合处的美景。  
艾莎当然立刻察觉到妹妹火热的视线，她抬起手将小家伙的脸掰回来，皱起眉头看着愈发得寸进尺的妹妹。  
“那你自己还系那么紧干什么？”  
她妹妹挑了挑眉，做出一副惊讶的样子。  
“你刚刚没看见我发了情的样子吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“你想几个月后家门口出现好几个omega吗？她们一个个都挺着肚子说着‘噢！安娜在哪里？她可是我孩子是爸爸！’这样？”  
艾莎没话说了，依旧是一副眉头紧锁的样子。  
最后，她妥协了，轻轻的叹了一口气便向前探出身子，预备给妹妹被束缚已久的手腕以自由。可刚刚起身，又是一声粘稠的水声，随即她便清晰地感受到涨着血管的茎体在自己穴口里滑动带来的快感，那久违的刺激瞬间传达到全身各处，引起了每一处的酸软，那快感最后化为一声绵软的呻吟，夺口而出。  
“哼嗯……”  
Oh，My，God.  
这柔媚的轻吟当然一点不落地传入了alpha的耳朵里。  
安娜被这近在咫尺地诱惑勾得欲望又大了一圈，她只觉得占有欲与破坏欲一股脑的充上脑门。  
上帝保佑，快让她姐姐给她解开那该死的绳结！她才不管手腕上痛不痛！老天爷，她重获自由的第一秒一定要把坐在自己身上吞着自己肉棒的亲姐姐压在身下捅个对穿！  
哦，道德感？等她的发情期过了再对着父母祖先忏悔吧。她现在只想把alpha所有的力量都以腰部的活塞活动消耗掉，她只想赶紧用超快速的抽插使自己射精，让这个对自己冷漠了十几年的亲姐姐在自己身下咩咩叫着泄出来无数遍。  
安娜的呼吸声越来越粗重，喷出的气息越来越灼热。  
当艾莎感受到自己的肩膀被妹妹灼人的吐息完全打湿的时候，她已经解开了那道绳结，将妹妹磨出血的手腕解救了出来。  
还没等艾莎捧着受了伤的手腕爱怜几句，安娜就立即收回在身后的手，粗暴地扯掉蒙着半只脸的口罩，将两只手全部拖在她姐姐浑圆的屁股上。  
“嗯？安娜？你干什么？！”  
她姐姐被摸得颤抖了一下，小穴也不自禁地夹紧了柱体。  
安娜被夹得甚是舒服，满足的叹了口气，而后轻佻地说：“我打算换个场地，我亲爱的姐姐。”  
真是……这幅样子……一点也不像艾莎认识的小家伙了。  
姐姐不禁怀疑她妹妹是怎么长成这幅样子的，这是不是要归罪于自己的缺席？  
想到这里，她又想到了起自己作为姐姐却冷落了她唯一的妹妹十几年，而后又因此想到了父亲母亲对安娜的厚爱，而后又……  
老天爷，瞅瞅我干了什么，我在以发情期为借口和我的妹妹乱伦？  
艾莎越想越多，自责与罪恶感随着快感的冷却在心头堆积的越来越多，最后终于发展为了强烈的自我厌恶，使得理智慢慢地从情欲的禁锢中挣脱开来。  
安娜可没想这么多，人在性事这种事情上一旦变成了主导方，羞耻度的底线都会瞬间拉低不少。当然，情商方面似乎也多有降低。  
她感受到怀中omega身体的冷却，脑子里只想到了一定：她姐姐膨胀的性欲似乎要被时间磨掉了。  
于是，她张开嘴巴吮吸起她姐姐的耳垂。那耳垂玲珑又饱满，如今又因为主人的娇羞而白里透红，甚是可爱，如同一颗小果子一般挂在那里待她采摘。这同时的，还有安娜重获自由的手。  
她捧起艾莎胸前的两团，又揉又捏，将其搓成各种服帖自己五指的形状。随即又拨弄起涨大挺立的顶端，用大拇指按压揉捏着。  
沉浸在自己的世界里的艾莎只觉全身一紧，随后便是一阵尖锐难耐的酥痒自耳朵和胸前传遍全身。不一会儿，那些道德啊责任啊什么的便被她扔在了一旁，只是晃着腰摆，搂着妹妹的肩膀轻声哼哼着，沦陷在亲妹妹的唇齿和手指间了。  
感觉到小穴又开始收缩起来并殷勤地往外吐着爱液，安娜满意地笑了笑，在心里夸赞一番自己技术的同时站起身来，双手重新放在姐姐臀下，用力拖住姐姐，迈开腿跨上床。  
许是动作幅度太大，肉茎又是大幅度地滑动了一番，磨得艾莎娇喘连连。  
“安娜……安娜……轻一点……”  
“可是我还没动呐，姐姐，是它自己滑出来了。”  
“唔……你别说了……”  
年上的omega被妹妹的直言直语弄得羞耻不已，只能老老实实地夹紧alpha的胯部当一个树袋熊，呜呜咽咽地把喉中的呻吟咽下去。  
安娜抱着姐姐上了床后便跪在柔软的床垫上，面对面弯下腰，将挂在自己身上的艾莎放在床上，同时抽出一只手扯过一只抱枕塞到她姐姐的腰下，使姐姐不会因为一会儿的剧烈运动而感到腰部过分辛苦，也给自己找了一个不错的角度。  
“安娜？！你……哈……干什么……”  
下半身突然被抬高了不少，艾莎只觉一阵无力感带来的恐慌。她将夹在安娜跨步的双腿收回一些，修长的两腿微微弯曲并拢，企图阻止安娜的下一步动作。与此同时，因为艾莎设起来“围墙”的动作幅度过大，那在小穴中研磨的肉茎也被一并推了出来。  
随着一声黏腻到使人起鸡皮疙瘩的水声，失去“塞子”的穴口便如同被倒置的容器一般，将堵在里面已久的混合物粘液一点点吐出来。  
白浊的精液混着粘稠的淫水顺着臀缝滴落在浅色的床单上一点点晕开，让床单的颜色狠狠的深了几个度的同时，也散发出来了浓稠的信息素。  
天哪，安娜要疯了。  
马上到嘴的omega曾能轻易放过！  
安娜嗅着浓度高得离谱的omega信息素，只觉一股热血冲进大脑。她发了狠，双手硬挤进姐姐并拢的膝盖，仗着被信息素催得强制发情的姐姐没有力气，稍一使劲就掰开了并在一起的双腿。那饥渴的表情，仿佛撬开宝藏箱的强盗一样，带着贪婪和占有。  
艾莎明白了，她妹妹已经被自己的信息素刺激的快要丢掉理智了。  
想到完全被发情期占据头脑的安娜的恐怖，她不禁一阵心悸，随即卸下来了大部分的抵抗，如同躺在砧板上的鱼一样任其宰割。  
安娜挤进姐姐双腿之间，扶着姐姐挺翘的臀部，迫不及待地长驱直入，将寂寞了几十秒的小家伙重新塞入那温暖舒适的地方。  
再度席卷而来的满足感让艾莎感觉到了一种来自灵魂的无力，她轻哼出声，又下意识地缩了缩肉壁想以此抵抗突然的侵略，却被随之而来的空虚搞得不知所措。  
安娜扶着她姐姐的腰，将肉茎几乎整根抽出，只留下结节退去的膨大冠头留在入口稍加研磨，在欣赏到了她姐姐慌乱的表情后，用尽全力顶了进去。  
肉茎瞬间钻入被软肉叠起的小穴，粗暴地抚平褶皱，碾压所有的敏感点，最后狠狠地撞在最深处半张半合的子宫口上，硬是将倔强贪婪的小嘴撬开了更多。  
响亮的肉体碰撞的闷声从胯下发出，几乎是同时，她姐姐便如同失控一般握住她的小臂用力地弓起腰，发出一声高昂的呻吟。  
“嗯啊……安娜！安娜！哼嗯……”  
天哪，我的姐姐是个妖精。  
安娜被姐姐夹得满脸通红，差点一泻千里，快艾莎一步先登顶。她深吸了几口气，将射精的欲望强压下去些许，而后用微微颤抖的手紧紧握住她姐姐纤细的腰肢跟着本能做起了活塞运动。  
肉茎在甬道中肆意地活动，一下予其快乐，又一下使其哀泣。艾莎在空虚与满涨的交替中不断获得快感，几个来回下来，她的生殖腔软得就仿佛要化掉一样，服服帖帖地随着肉茎的冲撞改变她原本通道的形状。  
噢，我的姐姐，我的好姐姐……  
安娜被她妖精似的姐姐夹得腰眼发麻，卯足了力气用这要把她姐姐撞坏的力道发了狠的抽插。  
艾莎被撞的呼吸紊乱，哽咽不断，小巧柔软的乳房随着安娜的的动作而跳动着。  
“嗯……安娜……安娜……”  
太快了，慢一些，慢一些…  
慢一些……一点点就好……  
祈求被艾莎咬在口中，用嘴唇抿住，死死地携着她最后的尊严。  
已经主动勾引亲妹妹然后被其压在身下操弄了，若是再嘤咛着说着“慢一些”……这还有什么家长的威严？！  
虽然这样现在，可情欲的放纵还是使汗水在额头凝结成珠。还未等其因肉体的耸动与颤抖滚落，便被一双红唇吻去。  
安娜吻掉她姐姐的汗珠，吻掉她姐姐的泪水，吻掉她姐姐堵住呻吟的最后抑制。  
唇轻轻的贴住她姐姐紧咬住的嘴唇，伸出舌头轻舔把下唇折磨得不堪入目的贝齿——姐姐尊严的最后一道防线。她的舌尖触及到坚硬后，悄然上滑，瘙痒一般来回略过粉红的牙床。  
“唔唔！安……呜！”  
艾莎想到了很多，譬如刚刚趁妹妹发了情时那羞涩又隐忍的轻轻一啄，在譬如某些姐妹俩会一同出席的宴会上妹妹特地上了唇彩的饱满嘴唇………  
性感圆润的唇珠，整齐均匀的唇线，鲜亮粉嫩的唇色……  
这是她自情窦初开的年纪以来渴望了几千个日日夜夜的双唇。  
如今，那双日思夜想的红唇主动地贴上了自己的嘴……  
而那双日思夜想的双唇，是亲生妹妹的嘴唇……  
而亲生妹妹，现在正在舔舐自己的牙床！  
羞耻和各种说不清的情愫终于迫使承受着猛烈撞击的姐姐松开口，用上唇去遮住无人问津的上牙床。可就在贝齿松懈了防守的一瞬间，安娜的舌头便灵巧如蛇般钻入了她的口腔中，无情地略多她所剩不多的水分，又略带挑逗地用粗糙的味蕾去抚摸女人敏感的上腭。  
上腭是大部分的人都一个敏感点，但是知道这个小知识的人可不多。我们无从知晓在今天之前仍是处子之身的安娜是从哪里学到这么多小知识的，但是我们现在唯一能了解的就是——这个吻法对艾莎很受用。  
只见艾莎的被顶撞得耸动不停的身体在上腭被触碰的一瞬间僵硬了一下，随即软成了春泥的小穴又不知从哪里拾起来了力气，用力地缩紧了一番。  
突如其来的僵直使安娜不得不停下来了大幅度抽插的动作，抱着姐姐小幅度地戳刺起来。这同时，尝到甜头的嘴巴随着身体的停歇也动了起来。  
她搅动舌头，用舌尖去感受姐姐上腭的每一道细微的凸起，感受着姐姐被压在喉咙的呻吟所带来的口腔的震动。在她姐姐终于受不住要推开她的时候，她吸了一口她姐姐所剩不多的津液，携着姐姐颤抖的小舌在口腔中舞动。  
“唔……唔……”  
破碎的呻吟不断从二人交合的齿唇间泄出，徐徐地传到二人的耳朵里。这呻吟使安娜的欲望更为膨大，使艾莎的尊严更为破碎。  
在艾莎因为带来的痛苦开始推搡安娜的时候，快要发狂的alpha才依依不舍地放开她被折磨得浑身颤抖的姐姐。  
二人唇瓣分离的一刻，一根细长的银丝悄悄出现将二人连接，最后无力地断裂，化为透明的唾液滴，掉落在艾莎被推倒胸部之上的白色胸衣上。  
“哈……哈……”  
安娜用拇指抹去自己嘴边的津液，喘着粗气看着下唇红肿气喘吁吁的姐姐。  
她姐姐白皙的小脸被情欲染得通红，蓝色的眼睛被泪水湿了又湿，温润得就像藏了一股清澈的泉水，明亮动人，而那本来细薄的双唇却被自己啃咬吮吸的肿胀不堪，从那性感的小嘴巴里，还时不时发出委屈的呜咽声。  
我的老天爷……  
安娜停下来了隐忍的戳刺，猛得扶住她姐姐的腰，再次发了狠地用力顶撞。  
“嗯啊……安娜……”  
艾莎已经没有力气再反抗了，她任由妹妹抱着自己用力地捅，身子就像刚刚一样随着alpha动作的幅度而被动地摇晃。  
安娜彻底陷入了情欲的漩涡，她亲吻着她的姐姐，在她姐姐吹弹可破的肌肤上吮下一个又一个红印，她轻声喊出那个禁忌的称呼，身下又加快了速度，“姐姐，姐姐……你简直太棒了……”  
姐姐。  
姐姐……  
一个“姐姐”把开始沉浸在性爱中的艾莎给拉出来了大半，她猛然一清醒，不知从哪里挤出来了力气推搡着安娜。  
“嗯不要……安娜…嗯……安娜…不要叫我那个……你放开……”  
安娜将她姐姐不老实的手钳住，用一只手将其束缚在头顶。也就是这身体不再贴近的一瞬间，她注意到了一个不断“运动”的地方。  
她姐姐的小腹被顶地微微隆起，随着肉茎的离去又归于平坦，而后又被下一次的侵入顶得隆起……如此周而复始，宛若一个活动的器官。  
安娜觉得有意思，往里戳了戳，在享受到她姐姐酥媚呻吟的同时又看到了她姐姐小腹隆起的高度的增加。这让安娜的征服欲大大得得到了满足。  
她不加思考，将固定住姐姐双手的右手收回来，张开手掌对着那隆起的地方按下去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对，是中，你没有看错！  
> 现在没有下。
> 
> 为什么？
> 
> 因为我写得都快清心寡欲了，我得发出来缓缓！
> 
> 我是一个三四年没写过东西的老年人啊！
> 
> 其实个人搞了这么多设定，是想以别有引擎为光荣榜样发展成长篇🚗的，但是……
> 
> 额，毕竟高三嘛。
> 
> 最后的会年后搞出来的，你问我有多少？
> 
> 噢，我只能说，写了这小3w字，才刚刚五分之二。
> 
> 我的眼睛都要瞎了，码字真的好累。如果五个月后你们还喜欢，我就会搞成长篇发展剧情和车。
> 
> （毕竟我也想看姐姐被标记）


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搬运君的碎碎念：妈耶这位大佬真的太厉害了大年初一炖了这么香一锅肉，请慢用（挥手

安娜今年十七岁，尚未成年，但也算个发育完全、健康活跃的alpha了。  
时间再早个几年，在安娜刚刚分化成alpha头两年的时候，她总是没有性冲动，一次都没有，为此艾格纳还带着她去诊疗的一番。  
总之就是，这位新晋alpha被严重怀疑有勃起障碍，也就是——觉得她不举。  
这对alpha来说当然是一种羞辱！即使是小alpha也无法忍受这般耻辱！  
小安娜每个早晨都会迫不及待掀开被子，期待着晨勃的出现——可惜并没有。甚至那还没有稳定时间的间歇性的发情期，也不能让她完全勃起。  
正当小小的alpha垂头丧气地接受自己是个性无能这个事实的时候，事情出现了转机——她甩掉了勃起障碍的耻辱。  
而让她摆脱了不举这个帽子的人，也就是她的初次勃起对象，是她的姐姐，亲姐姐。  
噢，当然，自她分化后，她是见不到那个整日将自己锁在卧室的昔日好姐妹。  
给予了她性意识以萌芽的契机是一次贵族晚宴。  
那一日，父亲欠下身为自己正了正刚刚打好的领带，嘱咐着自己在宴席上应注意的餐桌文明以及社交礼仪。  
她左耳朵出，右耳朵冒，脑子里想的都是格尔达在两个小时前敲响了那扇紧闭依旧的橡木色大门，通知里面那位“早些准备”。  
噢，老天开眼，她的姐姐终于要走出那扇该死的门了？  
想到这里，她不禁有些想要欢呼雀跃。  
“爸爸。”安娜捏着被父亲整理得一丝不苟的领带，小脸上挂着一副不知所措的笑容，“艾莎也会去吗？”  
她尚未发育修长的小手指绞弄着领带，将父亲的整理成果再次揉得褶皱不堪。她小小的眉头皱成一团，可湖蓝色的大眼睛里却映着掩不住的喜悦。  
“噢，是的，安娜，我说是的，陛下说一定要见见我优秀的长女，也就是你未来会成为家主的姐姐，他说如果未来的家主总是这样不出门可一点都不好。”艾格纳再度从她的女儿手里救出那条可怜的领带，用微微发颤的手指将其抚平，眼睛里闪过一丝不易察觉的担忧与疲惫，“你已经问了六遍了，亲爱的。你今天一定可以看到你姐姐，她作为beta，今天会穿晚礼服出席，你可要当好小骑士保护好穿裙子的公主。”  
说着，公爵用曲起被白手套包裹的手指，轻轻刮了一下小脸涨的通红的女儿那挺翘的小鼻梁。  
保护姐姐。  
这句话在安娜的胸腔回荡着。  
“当然可以！”她挺直了尚未发育的胸膛，做出一副天不怕地不怕的样子，却又在下一秒泄了气，又嘟起嘴巴，“可，可，她为什么……她以后还可以出来吗……”  
艾格纳挑起眉，揉开她小女儿的眉头。眼神悄悄落在了女儿平静了很长时间的裤裆上，点了点头。他张开了嘴巴，在几个思量已久的句子正欲脱口而出的时候，高跟鞋坚硬的鞋跟敲在木质地板上清脆的声音便从楼梯口传来，打断了父女俩的对话。  
夹杂在鞋跟与地板发出的碰撞声中的，还有两位的女性的交流声。  
“噢，妈妈，我是说，我现在真的可以穿高跟鞋吗？”  
“当然没问题，亲爱的，你已经是大孩子了。当然，这款高跟鞋和你以前穿的厚底皮靴的鞋跟高度相差不了多少的——我早就想看你穿它了，我从上个月第一次看见它，我就想着我美丽的女儿穿上它一定就像一位踏着祝福的精灵。”  
届时，说话者才终于进入了父女二人的视线。  
阿杜娜的打扮如同以往一般朴素文雅又不失作为公爵夫人的仪态万千，她手里托扶着久不出门的大女儿纤细嫩白的手，看向手主人的眼睛里包含着数不清的怜爱。  
而沐浴着美丽少妇怜爱的人儿，今日美得如同一道动人的景。  
她身着一条白色的晚礼服，礼服外有着一层淡蓝色的细纱，随着她的动作在灯光下反射着蓝色的微光。每走一步，都会从裙摆下露出一段紧实修长的小腿，和小腿下那双镶着水钻的冰蓝色的高跟鞋。  
她的鞋跟在木板上叩下响亮的音节，一声一声回荡在安娜的心坎上。  
她的姐姐，那位藏在她内心深处的芙蕾雅，如今正踏着轻缓的步子，缓缓向她走来。  
她的端庄初出雏形，眼神中淡淡的疏离与一身白衣，使她看上去像个小小的弗丽嘉。  
随着距离的缩短，更多的细节被放大 ，更多的美丽被安娜捕捉。  
她浓密细长的睫毛被睫毛夹得卷翘，眨眼间在下眼睑上投下一道淡淡的阴影；她嫩薄的双唇被唇膏和口红仔细地修饰过，每一道唇纹都简述着它的成长与渴望；她尖俏下巴与细长优美的脖颈下那精致的锁骨因礼服的一字肩设计而一览无余；白皙的皮肤紧紧的包裹在骨骼上，使其形状在皮肤上呈现的无比分明，那锁骨随着她的动作如鸟翼般展开着，仿佛一只随时会振动翅膀飞往远方的白玉鸟；她初发育的胸部被紧紧的包裹在一字肩礼服的裹胸中，微微的隆起像是藏着无数的秘密等待某个人的发觉，胸口的细纱因为胸部的凸起而多了些起伏，随着她的动作如同海岸边的浪花一般时退时涨。  
姐姐听见母亲轻轻的唤她的名字，看了一眼楼梯下的父亲与妹妹，便乖巧的转过身去，任母亲整理着额前的碎发。  
她将性感半裸的后背留给了两个alpha，其中一个还在用灼热的视线注视她。  
蝴蝶骨紧实地贴在脊背，在光滑的背部留下两道优美的弧度。她每活动一下双臂，那骨骼便会带动着肌肉与其一起行动，在包裹它的皮肤上留下欲化为蝶悄然离去的欲望；纤细的腰肢被礼服裹得严严实实，却流露出一分禁欲的美丽，勾引着她妹妹的视线。  
安娜只觉一阵热血化为两股，一股冲向脑袋，另一股泵入身下，化为一道滚烫的热流死死顶在那个器官的最顶部。  
然后，她烧红着脸，勃起了。  
事情的最后就是父亲发现了女儿裤裆上小小的帐篷，然后她姐姐这动人的打扮供家里人大饱眼福了一番后，她姐姐就被父亲劝回了卧室，而她则被母亲和格尔达拉着去外面吹冷风，父亲和别人通了一番话，被对方狠狠地训斥了近半个小时。  
这件事后，艾莎再也没有出现在自己的视线里，而父亲的在生意和政治上也走了很长一段时间的下坡路。俗话说事情有两面性，这件事带来的唯一好处就是——没人再怀疑她是一个不举的alpha。  
这位alpha不仅可以正常勃起，在未来的发育中，那曾经被人嫌弃是不抬头的鸡的器官发育的长度几乎可以让大部分同龄人望而却步。  
现在，那被同龄人开玩笑说是a中龙凤的腺体，正和她亲姐姐的生殖腔严丝密合地交在一起，将她亲姐姐的小腹顶得微微隆起。  
而罪魁祸首正窥视着那因为外力……噢，应该是“内力”形成的隆起，好奇的用手掌按了下去。  
手掌感受到了滑嫩柔软的小腹，可那感觉却颇有一种柔中带刚的奇妙手感，她摸索这那深藏其中的坚硬，手上又增加了一点点力道。  
“嗯~安娜！安娜！别……不要！哼……嗯嗯……”艾莎仿佛被打开了什么开关一样剧烈地颤抖着。  
她预感到要发生什么，她祈求亲生妹妹不要这样做。  
她会坏掉的。  
可在安娜手掌按下去的一瞬间，艾莎的腰部还是立刻高高弓起，高昂到几近破碎的呻吟不受控制地从口中泄露。  
她呜呜咽咽的抖着，小穴的肉壁瞬间死死绞紧，狠狠地攥着里面那根热铁一样的茎体，最大限度地将弱点向那炙热碰撞。  
“安娜！啊……不行！太……哼嗯！”  
太刺激了。  
小穴本就靠自己的收缩将敏感点死死地挤在了茎体上，现在却因为外力被动地将所有的敏感点以一种靠自己的缩放完全无法达到的力度狠狠地顶在滚烫炙热的茎体上。  
那是一种痛苦，也是一种酥麻。  
艾莎本压缩已久的快感在此刻突然被一下拉升到了可承受度的最顶端，在妹妹几下几乎要把自己撞坏的动作下，她瞬间一种巨大的酸麻和舒爽将自己的大脑完全覆盖。  
“啊啊啊啊！安娜！安娜！”她感到了一种窒息感，绝顶的快感一点点将她笼罩，她不得不失控地尖叫，否则她一定会坏掉的。  
安娜只感受到一大捧热液浇在腺体的冠头上，随后她姐姐便高叫着在她身下迎来了期待已久的第一波高潮。  
“噢……亲爱的姐姐……”姐姐的高潮尚未结束，痉挛仍在继续，安娜亲吻剧烈颤抖的姐姐，吻去她滚落的生理泪水。“姐姐……你真棒……”  
“嗯……唔嗯！安娜……安娜……啊……啊……”  
她姐姐的的头高高扬起，将脖颈的曲线舒展到最大，诱惑着安娜诚恳地送上自己的齿唇啃咬一番。  
“安娜……安娜……哼啊……嗯……安娜……”艾莎扶着埋在自己颈项中的妹妹，忘我地吟出妹妹的名字。  
艾莎已经被刚刚那些刺激地忘乎所以了。  
安娜这样想着，同时在姐姐如白瓷般的脖颈上留下一个又一个牙印与吻痕，被高潮后收紧的小穴禁锢的茎体也伴随着嘴上的吮吸不断刺激着姐姐张开的渴望。  
剧烈而缓慢的高潮悄悄地滑走，绷紧的小穴也渐渐地放松下来。  
感受到阻力一点点的消失，安娜急切地扶住姐姐的腰，大力且极速地抽插起来。  
胯部摇摆的速度越来越快，噗呲噗呲的水声不断从身下传出。  
“姐姐……姐姐，你好棒……呼……我爱你啊……”安娜附在姐姐的耳边用低哑性感的言语不断刺激被快感冲昏了头的omega。  
越来越多的淫液从交合的地方溢出，被高速活动的肉棒打成粘稠的泡沫挂在阴唇上。  
不够，不够，还不够。  
安娜的速度越来越快，alpha恐怖的身体素质被发挥得淋漓尽致。她死死扣住姐姐被抓红了的腰部两侧，以自己所能达到的最快速度飞快地做着活塞运动。  
越来越多的淫水被打成泡沫，直到阴唇再也挂不住它们，便随着汗液低落在床单。  
“嗯……嗯……安娜，安娜……别叫姐姐……别叫姐姐……哈……太快了，太快了……太……！嗯嗯！”  
刚刚经历绝顶的omega的生殖腔正处于极度敏感期，亚高潮的状态下，十几次小小的戳刺就可以让艾莎哭着泄出来，何况这样高速的抽插呢？不多会儿，高潮迭起的姐姐就啜泣着不知第几回地收紧了小穴，用软化了的柔软去碾压涨红的阴蒂。  
“唔！艾莎，姐姐，你轻些……好紧……不行……啊啊啊…我爱你……我爱你…”安娜纵情地叫着，生理泪水险些夺眶而出。  
虽觉自己的腰部因为机械的运动而有些酸痛，可安娜顾不上这么多了，想射精的欲望充斥着整个大脑。  
她抬起手抹掉挂在下巴上的汗珠，急切地活动着几乎到了极限的腰摆，最终在姐姐无力的娇哼声中将冠头狠狠地送入了渴望着它的小嘴。  
冠头瞬间膨大成结，死死地卡进最深处的穴口，将退路完全封死。而后，小家伙颤抖了几下，便将白浊粘稠的滚烫液体射入了omega的最深处。  
艾莎被烫的惊呼一声，在安娜怀里扭动了几下，似乎在抵抗着什么 可她身体里的穴口实在是太爱这些粘稠的液体了。它忘情地吮吸着精液，殷切地往外吐出更多的淫液与其交融，以此来压榨结节未退的阴蒂。所以当第二股热流射入的时候，艾莎就又轻吟着高潮了。  
看着从亲姐姐穴口溢出的精液和淫水的混合物，安娜不禁想。  
吃了避孕药，应该不会怀孕吧。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 更新了！更新了！身不由己更新了！（来自搬运君兴奋的声音

有一些事情足够艾莎·阿伦戴尔羞愤一辈子。

譬如小时候那些丢人事：和妹妹玩过家家差点失手烧了公爵府，被打雷吓尿裤子，堆雪人的时候不小心踩进了近米深的积雪里结果半晌出不来如此等等……

这类想想就会让自己产生自尽欲念的事情已经好几年没有发生在自己身上了。

而就在刚刚，艾莎推翻了几年前的自己对未来的预估——她又无死角地经历了一件会让自己羞愤一辈子的事情。

在亲妹妹身下呻吟着被自己的妹妹内射。

听起来似乎有点难以接受，但事情就是这样发生了。

它真的就这样发生了。

安娜·阿伦戴尔——也就是她血浓于水的亲妹妹——正如同一位长姐一般抱着自己，安抚似的抚摸着自己的后脊背，一边说着“没事的艾莎，一会儿就好了，不要哭了”一遍任由那根东西插在亲姐姐的身体里间断性的射精。

噢，天呐。

如今的阿伦戴尔公爵已经从快感的余韵中走出来了些许，在直面现实的一瞬间，她还是觉得很伤脑筋。

上帝保佑，再给她两辈子的时间，她也没有办法去直面这种场景。

安娜现在自责的几乎抬不起头。

可能是做得实在是太舒服了，又或者是别的什么原因，总之就是她的第二次射精的时间分外的长。以至于在断断续续射了两分钟后，她的姐姐终于被涨得不行了，拾起力气起身想逃却又被结节扯得生疼。她又是被强迫地吃了几分钟的精液，不多会儿便被折磨得啜泣了。

安娜没有办法，一点点都没有，她控制不了那该死的结节。于是她只能将姐姐揽入怀中，如同安抚婴孩般平复她姐姐的情绪。

“姐……”

噢，不，这个时候再叫姐姐，恐怕会让这位被操得微微颤抖的长姐流下更多泪水。

安娜顿了顿，眉头又扭在了一起，“艾莎，艾莎，没事了。都怪我！都怪我！马上就好了。嗯？马上就好了。”

安娜按着着艾莎的后脑，将手指插入她姐姐白金色的头发里温柔地摩挲着，并时不时亲昵地啄一下omega通红的耳尖，想以此来安抚她嗫泣的姐姐。

“安娜！你不要……”

大概是觉得害羞了，艾莎撇过头躲过了安娜的唇，张口欲责备没大没小的妹妹。可好巧不巧的，又是一束滚烫的精液浇在花心上，瞬间粉碎了姐姐刚刚拼凑的尊严，逼迫她再度发出一声短促的呻吟。

好了，她再也没脸见她妹妹了。

安娜没想这么多，她被姐姐娇媚的呻吟弄得更加自责，恨不得立即把身下那根拔出来任由它自己乱射。

“噢……老天爷……”安娜不禁哀叹一声“艾莎，你一开始把我扔在屋里任我发情多好，你就不用这个样子了……”

随即，她想到了在开做前的谎言，又扯了扯嘴角加了一句：“让我因为发情死在这里也没什么。”

“唔……你胡说什么呢……”

艾莎被折磨得疲惫不堪，皱着眉头掀开一丝眼帘，轻飘飘地瞪了一眼突然需要安慰的alpha，忍着浑身的酸痛抬起胳膊在安娜的额头下轻弹了一下。

“我怎么可能让你死？”

她撑起身子在妹妹的下巴上印下一个淡淡的吻。

“不要瞎想，安娜。”艾莎尽力用最温柔的语调喊着安娜的名字。

天呐，她现在累得快要死过去了，还要打起精神当心灵导师来一条一条讲解这个妹妹对自己的重要性，以此来安慰越来越自责的alpha吗？

噢，这明明怪不着这个小alpha。射精太长能怪她吗？因为发情期被吞了理智导致行为越来越失控，这能怪她吗？

当然不能，这都要怪我这个姐姐，自己扒光了衣服坐了上去让我的妹妹上了我，我明明有无数种方法——诸如联系alpha协会来让他们解决，甚至花多些钱找一个干干净净的娼妓，如此等等，可我没有。

拂去安娜眼角的泪水，挤出来一个微笑，顺带揉开妹妹紧锁的眉头。

总有一个为何至此的原因，那我都罪恶与自私就是一切的根源。

又是一股灼热射进最深处，艾莎强装的微笑瞬间分崩离析，她紧咬下唇将一声呜咽吞入腹中努力维持嘴角的弧度。

“不要瞎想了，安娜。”

姐姐的温柔以及吻对于安娜相当受用，她将头埋在姐姐的脖颈里不停的蹭，大口地吸着这位omega清冷的信息素以及醉人的体香，放纵自己迷失在名为艾莎的仙境中。

安娜觉得溢满的幸福都要把自己给涨破掉了，她笑嘻嘻地明知故问：“艾莎，你爱我吗……”

“当然。”

她姐姐回答的干脆利落。

“哎嘿嘿……”

“傻笑什……额……什…么？”艾莎被最后一股精液射的乱了气息，短促的呻吟被强制地压回喉咙，身体剧烈地痉挛。

纵使再想赖在姐姐的肉穴里多待一会，对姐姐的心疼还是另安娜打消了这个念头。安娜趴扶在姐姐身上，小声地说了声抱歉，便缓缓抽出终于肯软下去的腺体。

冠头的沟刮蹭着褶皱退出，里面的小嘴吃不下白浊粘液失去了塞子，一股脑地从尚未闭合的穴口中流出，顺着肉唇滴落在艾莎圆滑的大腿上，又顺着腿面流倒了床单，濡湿了大片布料。

安娜咽了咽口水，悄悄的掐了一把自己的大腿，以此阻止又要硬起来的小兄弟继续它的生理反应。

安娜用丝巾擦弄因为粘液油光发亮的腺体，同时抬起头对姐姐说：“要去洗个澡吗?”

可她姐姐已经累得睡着了。穴口依旧张开着吐出白浊，面上的潮红也未褪，但呼吸已经均匀而平缓了。


End file.
